


Dean and Cas Indulge

by crimsonwinter



Category: Supernatural (TV)
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, NFSW, Sex, Smut, dean and cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonwinter/pseuds/crimsonwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel do the sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean and Cas Indulge

"D-Dean..."

"Shh~"

The demon hunter pressed a slender finger to the mouth of his angel as they lied together, wrapped in the warmth of Dean's bed, his brother sleeping quietly in the room down the hall. 

Or so the couple thought.

Dean's chiseled torso was exposed as he propped himself up on his elbow, his strong jaw at rest in his hand as he gazed down at his boy. 

"It'll be okay, I'll be careful. I promise." As husky and low as Dean Winchester's voice was usually, he lightened it to a vibrating whisper. Cas loved it, and his tightening groin told Dean that he approved.

The hunter kissed his angel's face. Castiel was on his back, his chest also exposed. The men were in nothing but boxers, and although Castiel trembled in his human form, this wouldn't be the first time they'd been together. The first time had been even more timid, growing in tension as the men made love furiously, until they both collapsed in relief and fell asleep instantly. 

This time, however, Sam was home, and as both Dean and Castiel recalled, they were anything but silent.

The sheets of the bed were warm and white, sealing in the heat of the two men as they gently brushed lips, Dean trailing his over Castiel's body. 

As the strong, rough human man climbed on top of his boyfriend, he gasped quietly, his breath catching in his throat like wind hitting a closed door.

Their cores were touching through their shorts, and the soft skin and silky texture of the other's made each man harden even more.

Dean looked down into Castiel's nervous blue eyes with his emerald green and flashed that same wide grin that Castiel knew meant he was happy to have caught him.  
Castiel squirmed beneath Dean's weight, but that only made the pleasure increase, and soon Cas was slowly gyrating his hips from underneath Dean, letting out slow, soft groans with each rotation.

Dean's stomach dropped from beneath his hard body and he took Cas's delicious noises and movements as consent to continue.

For so long, Dean had wished Castiel to be his. After each call, Dean would sigh. After every encounter, Dean would blush, his rough, stubbled face heating like a school boy with a silly crush. What he didn't see was that Cas acted the same when he turned his back.

It was only until Sam snapped and pointed it out at breakfast that they both realized they were indulging in each other's sight from across the room. Castiel had been sitting in the armchair in the living room, Dean hunching over his cereal.

They were silently glancing at each other from lidded eyes, and when they finally met, they darted their gaze away in shame.

Now Castiel had his eyes fixed on Dean's rotating hips, his bones screaming from below tight, fit skin. 

Dean closed his eyes and reeled his head, enjoying the feel of his boyfriend below him, the solidity of his body pressing against him, his legs quivering, his heat melting into him.

Just as Dean took his eyes off of Cas, the angel of the Lord reached his wet palm into the elastic hem of Dean's boxers, his flat stomach and trail of soft hair acting as a guide.

When Castiel finally grabbed him, accepting his entire length into his pale hand, Dean couldn't keep his groans as whispers anymore. 

He grumbled in pleasure and trailed his fingers from the tight sides of his man up his torso and onto his neck and jaw, pushing his thumb slowly into Cas's mouth.  
Castiel bit his boyfriend's thumb lightly as they continued to grind and push, Dean eventually hunching over, his straining neck a beautiful sight, inches away from Castiel's lips.

With a painfully arousing thrust, Dean pulled his finger from Cas's mouth, only to be met with it crashing down onto his neck, sucking and biting it happily.  
Cas explored every inch of Dean, from his gyrating pelvis to his deeply rutted back. 

The men were thrown into heat and passion as they slowly but surely arrived at Heaven's gates.


End file.
